The field of the invention relates generally to input devices, and more specifically, to a method and systems for improving touch screen display use during vibration and turbulence conditions.
At least some known touch screens with single- and multi-touch capability have enjoyed great success in consumer products, lending intuitive gesture-based control to functions like scrolling, panning, and zooming. However, their use in vehicles, such as on a flight deck of an aircraft is hampered by vibration and turbulence, which makes precise, accurate, and rapid finger and hand movements extremely difficult. Moreover, most aircraft displays must be anchored to the flight deck, transmitting vibration and turbulence directly to the display without any damping. Current generation cursor control devices have incorporated a turbulence hump for resting a wrist on the user during turbulence in an attempt to stabilize the user's hand. However, these current generation displays are not designed for hand stabilization appropriate for use in multi-touch operations.